


Caught In A Trap

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Priest (2011), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Held Down, Light Bondage, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is caught in a trap he can’t escape from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In A Trap

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org) February 2012 mini-challenge: All You Can Kink, where participants were required to place five kinks into one story. Mine were: blood!play, bondage (wrist/ankle restraints), held down, bites/bruises, dirty talk.
> 
> Title is also taken from the Elvis Presley song - Suspsicious Minds.

Jim’s mouth felt dry, throat scratchy as he slowly roused from unconsciousness. His surroundings were dimly lit, barely made out by a fuzzy, indistinct gaze. He tried to shout out, yet found his voice wouldn’t obey his mind‘s commands, too hoarse and just as scratchy as his throat from disuse. He wondered then just how long he’d been unconscious, even as he tried to remember where in hell he currently was. His mind was a blank on that, scarily dark where once it would have been bright with memories. Jim shifted against the wall he could feel pressing against his back and the floor that was cold and uncomfortable against his ass. It was then that he realized that wherever he was, it was moving, making all the right noises and motions of a train speeding along its tracks. 

He frowned, as memories began seeping in, of beaming down to the surface of a planet, whose name he couldn't yet remember, of hearing of the general populace being terrorized by vampires. Walled cities decorated the planet’s surface like small pock-marked hives of activity, where humans rarely stepped beyond the walls, for fear of retribution from their authorities. Train-tracks had criss-crossed the deserts between the cities, all the same, and odd ranches blighted the landscape, where the odd few brave homesteaders had removed themselves from the theocratic rule of walled city life. 

Jim blinked, eyes slowly bringing the world about him into focus, sight filtering in just as quickly as his memories were returning. He remembered visiting a cavern system out in the desert, dim interior a much needed respite from the heat of the baking sun outside. He’d felt the darkness damp and cool against his skin and he moistened his lips in remembrance of how he’d done the same in the mines. Those mines had long since been abandoned, taken over by a hive of vampires. It had been at Jim’s behest, and Bones’ chagrin, that they explore the cavernous depths of the vampire hive.

“Sola Mira,” he said, as he finally remembered the name of the place. 

He remembered again the faces of Bones and Spock walking either side of him, of hearing Scotty in the background, Scottish accent a constant monotone beneath his breath as the kindly engineer bemoaned the fact that he’d had to leave the Enterprise yet again. Jim had told him to quieten down, in case of bringing unknown predators from the darkness, yet Scotty had not listened. He'd continued to moan and Jim still thought that it was Scotty’s voice that had brought trouble down upon their heads. 

Jim had gone on ahead, and while he could still hear Scotty’s voice echoing from every surface behind him, the rest of his away team were at a reasonable distance. Jim could hear Bones next, calling for Jim to come back, dammit. The next few moments after that were still a blur to Jim, half remembered flurries of activity, with glowing yellow eyes and the feeling of strong cool hands against him, of rushing air and of screaming out for help. That cried plea for help had ultimately come too late for him; he knew he was lost before the others even had a chance to react or to find him. The next thing he’d known was pain in the back of his head preceding blissful release from the world, before waking up wherever he was in the shaking, rolling, clattering train he was currently ensconced in.

He tried to move, yet found that he could not; instead, his hands were bound high above his head, handcuffs biting into the soft flesh of his wrists as he shifted. The handcuffs, in turn, were pinned to the wall firmly behind him, and when Jim tried to break free, he found, again, that he could not. The bonds were too strong, too firmly ensconced in the wall. His feet, when he checked, were also similarly shackled, except the metal cuffs that circled his ankles were securely pinned to the trembling floor beneath him. 

“Hello?” he called out, hoping for an answer, hoping against hope that either Spock, Scotty or Bones would be there with him.

There was no answer; at least not from his crew mates. The voice that did answer him was deep, drawling, confident and redolent of sultry promises best whispered in the dark. Jim shuddered despite himself, feeling heat and prickles of unwarranted arousal coursing over his skin, excitement filtering through him, despite the fact that he had not caught the other’s words, too focussed upon other voices to catch his. 

He turned his gaze to the left, where the voice had issued from, and found his gaze arrested by the same blazing yellow eyes that he remembered from the Sola Mira Hives. That predatorial hunter’s gaze glared out from a preternaturally beautiful face, over-shadowed, yet not hindered by the battered brim of a dark hat. Black clothes adorned the stranger’s body and a heavy leather coat swirled about his legs, seemingly taking on a life of its own with every movement. 

“Who are you?” Jim asked, unafraid, as he stared almost appreciatively at the stranger.

The other man’s face looked familiar to Jim, despite the fact that he’d never seen him before. There was something about the bone structure, the fine nose, the build of the body that begged familiarity yet Jim wasn’t thinking clearly enough to warrant recognition, right then.

“Most call me Black Hat,” the other man said, moving closer to stand beyond the bars that surrounded Jim on all sides. “Are we having fun yet?” 

“I doubt it,” Jim muttered, as he yanked at his restraints once more. “What have you done with my crew?”

“Me? Nothing,” Black Hat said, with an easy shrug. “The others held little interest for me.” 

“Is that so?” Jim replied, unconvinced. “What are you gonna do with me, then, in the meantime?” 

“Have a little fun. It’s not often we get pretty visitors here,” Black Hat said, with a leer, fangs shining in the light.

Jim cursed, eyes flying wide as he finally realized the manner of beast he was looking at. Black Hat was the very thing they were supposed to be investigating. Black Hat chuckled, and that one noise seemed to fill the air between them, a pettable, biddable thing that brushed against Jim’s cheek and down his neck. Jim shivered, despite himself, feeling the tiny prickles of aroused heat again coursing beneath his skin. He gasped, tried to twist away, yanking at his restraints harder in the hopes of breaking free. He knew that even if he managed to slip his cuffs somehow, he still wouldn’t be able to get very far. The bars surrounding him formed the closest of cages, binding him tight in a very literal prison.

He almost didn’t hear the lock upon the barred door snap open, over the sounds of handcuffs rattling too loudly against the equally loud noise of the still moving train. He did hear, however, the heavy tramp of boots travelling close to him, before the other man’s face cleaved into view, yellow eyes amused and crinkled around the edges. The edge of Black Hat’s coat trailed across Jim’s chilled thighs and his hand was warm as it caressed Jim’s throat. Fangs flashed in the light again as Black Hat grinned, before the vampire licked his lips in a hungry manner as he stared at Jim‘s throat.

Jim felt as though he was frozen to the spot, unable to twist away from Black Hat’s soothing, caressing hand. It felt too intimate, too hot, too much, yet Jim’s eyes closed when Black Hat leant in, nostrils snuffling at the curve of Jim’s neck. Jim couldn’t get the image of Bones out of his head, as though this strange vampire reminded him of his doctor. Suddenly, his earlier recognition came back to haunt him, snapped back into place and Jim suddenly saw Bones’ face overlying that of the vampire’s. He wasn’t sure but he thought he whispered Bones’ name, but the vampire took no notice. 

Jim felt the wet sweep of Black Hat’s tongue against his throat, hot and trembling slightly when it connected with Jim’s skin. Breath blasted against the captain’s throat as Black Hat’s hand travelled up Jim’s arm, caressing him through his captain’s tunic before latching easily around Jim’s wrists, just beneath where the metal ring of the cuffs circled them. Hot breath blasted against Jim’s throat and Jim arched up into the other man’s touch without thinking. He said Bones’ name again, envisioning the other man’s hazel eyes, that were totally unlike the vampire’s predatorial yellow gaze.

“Who’s Bones?” Black Hat murmured against Jim’s throat, teeth grazing against his skin and threatening to break it over his pulse-point. 

“My - he’s someone I work with. The doctor of my ship,” Jim mumbled, eyes closed as he half turned into Black Hat’s cheek.

He felt stubble against his skin, the brief touch and press of lips against his chin, before the teeth returned to his throat.

“Ship? You travel on the sea?” Black Hat asked, voice a distinct rumble against Jim’s throat that went down to the captain’s cock and stayed there.

Jim gasped and tried to twist away, yet the image of Bones remained, the man he’d wanted for so long yet had never made a move upon. He made a promise that if he ever got out of this predicament, the first thing he’d do was make a stand for Bones, tell him he wanted more than friendship from him and hope it worked in his favour. No one could look at Jim in the way that Bones did and not feel something. Even the way that Bones casually touched him, hands pressing against Jim’s arms and shoulders in lingering caresses and the way that the doctor casually hugged him, when Bones usually abhorred physical contact with anyone else for long, indicated the fact that the doctor was more than a little interested in Jim. 

“No, it’s a star-ship, a Federation vessel,” Jim replied, breathlessly. “We travel through the stars.” 

“And you want Bones to be more than just a friend,” Black Hat stated, amusement colouring his voice as he guessed Jim’s feelings for the other man. 

“Yeah,” Jim said. “You remind me a lot of him.” 

Black Hat chuckled, a deep, dirty sound that travelled to Jim’s cock again, stiffening him in his pants and he turned into Black Hat again.

“Please,” Jim whispered, without meaning to.

Black Hat stiffened against him, hand grasping more tightly at Jim’s wrists. 

“Don’t - “ and Jim fell silent.

He wasn’t sure what he was objecting to, nor even what he was about to say.

“Don’t what?” Black Hat asked, leaning away far enough to glare down at Jim in confusion.

“Whatever you’re gonna do, make it quick,” Jim said, quietly. 

Black Hat’s eyebrows rose, almost lost to the shadow of his hat.

“Really,” Black Hat said, amusement back in his tone. “I do love it when my victims are so willing.” 

Jim didn’t reply, couldn’t reply; instead he stared up at Black Hat as the vampire shifted his position beside him, kneeling in such a way as to be half-straddling Jim’s thighs. One knee was pressed in between Jim’s legs, shoring up almost at Jim’s groin. He kept his hand tight around Jim’s wrists as he leant in, using his whole body as a restraint, holding Jim down with his shoulder butting up against Jim’s own. Jim closed his eyes, breath too rapid and harsh, excitement coursing through him despite the danger. Perhaps it was the danger that spoke to him; Jim had always had a propensity to be turned on by adventure. It was one of the reasons he’d become a Starfleet captain, to test himself, to feel danger at every turn. 

“Bones,” he murmured again, lust suddenly coursing through his tone at that. 

“I’ll be your Bones for now,” Black Hat said, in amusement. “I’ll make you come so hard, you won’t sit straight for a week and you’ll keep coming back for more. That what you want your Bones to do to you?”

“Yeah,” Jim said, without meaning to. “I want him.” 

“I bet you want him in your bed. How’d you like it? Rough? I bet you want Bones to be rough with you,” Black Hat said, mouth skimming against Jim’s throat as he spoke. “I bet Bones can ride you hard and leave you still screaming for more.” 

Jim moaned at that, cock a hard line pressing against his pants, eyes flickering behind his eyelids as he imagined Bones over him, under him, inside him. He could feel an orgasm coiling inside his abdomen, cycling up in pin-prick excitement through his veins and he wished he had a hand free to touch himself. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t masturbated over Bones plenty of times in the past, fingers pressing against heated flesh to relieve the pressure of all that he felt he couldn’t have.

He murmured Bones’ name again, cried it out in aroused screams when Black Hat sank his fangs into his neck, breaking skin and drawing blood in eager little pulls. Jim could feel the sharp pain in his neck, the strangely soothing laps of the vampire's tongue against his skin, and the pain of his hand almost threatening to crush his wrists. Fear rocked through the captain then, fear that he wouldn’t make it out of the train alive nor see Bones again. He tried to keep Bones’ face in his mind’s view, to try and prevent fear from consuming him, completely. 

Black Hat’s mouth latched harder against the captain’s throat, muffled noises of pleasure vibrating against Jim’s throat. Jim arched his hips up, still thinking of Bones, needing friction, needing release, arousal almost punching out of him when his dick rubbed up against Black Hat’s thigh. He imagined Bones there with him, mouth locked against his throat, body trapping his in warm lines. Whimpers turned into throaty moans, hips buffeting against Black Hat’s thigh until he came, orgasm punching out of him to stain his boxers with a scream of Bones’ name. 

He felt Black Hat draw away, tongue lapping out of his mouth to remove the traces of Jim’s blood from his lips and teeth, while ribbons of blood decorated his chin. He leant in, claimed Jim’s mouth in a bruising kiss and Jim kissed back helplessly, tongue probing past Black Hat’s lips to snag up against pointed fangs. He tasted the sweet tang of his blood against Black Hat’s tongue and he moaned again, arousal a weak ember pounding in his chest and groin. Black Hat drew away, a satisfied smirk plumping his lips out. 

Jim felt blinded, unable to focus properly, unable to react when Black Hat looked up sharply. Jim didn’t know what was wrong, yet he could feel weakness emanating through him, working in his veins like a slow-acting poison. He could hear the faint sounds of a scuffle nearby, pounding footsteps and familiar voices shouting. He thought he recognised Bones’ Southern drawl, Spock’s clipped tones and Scotty’s soft Scottish burr. 

Black Hat snarled, face changing into a feral mask as he pushed roughly away from Jim. Jim watched listlessly as the vampire leapt agilely to his feet, body tense and ready, before leaving Jim where he lay. Jim lost consciousness then, regaining consciousness long enough to feel the familiar touch of Bones against his wrists, unlocking the cuffs at wrists and ankles with surprisingly practiced ease. He heard gentle Southern tones soothing him, and the familiar gruff curses that Bones usually poured upon his head. Jim stared up at him, eyes meeting gentle hazel eyes instead of harsh yellow and he smiled.

“Bones. I’m glad you came,” he said, weakly. “I knew you would.” 

“Dammit, Jim, of course I was gonna come. I always come, for you,” Bones replied, and none of the gruffness in his tone made it into his eyes.

Jim laughed at that, as he thought of how he’d climaxed while thinking of Bones earlier.

He said - “That‘s what she said.” 

“What? That doesn’t even make any sense. Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a code-breaker,” Bones replied, as he scowled down at the other man. 

“I love you, Bones,” Jim suddenly stuttered out, unsure of why he was even saying it at that point in time.

“Yeah, me too, Jim. Now can you stand?” Bones replied, without even batting an eyelid.

“I’m not delusional, you know. I really do love you,” Jim insisted, as Bones dragged him to his feet.

“We’ll talk about this on the Enterprise,” Bones grumbled, yet Jim couldn't help but see the amused tenderness in the other man’s gaze. 

Jim didn’t remember much of the next hour, bar snatches of Bones’ worried face and myriad hyposprays being jabbed into his neck. It was only afterwards, when he stayed conscious for more than a few moments at a time, that the doctor told him what had happened. It seemed as though there were some toxins found in Jim’s bloodstream, toxins that Bones had to flush out of Jim’s system before they travelled too far into his body. He didn’t know much about them, other than they seemed to be changing Jim’s genetic structure somehow. As a consequence, Bones had had to cobble together various antidotes in the hopes that at least one of them worked. The doctor hypothesized that they had been transmitted to Jim via Black Hat.

“Just be glad I caught them on time, Jim. No telling what you would have turned into,” Bones said, a concerned expression darkening his eyes as he rested one hand upon his chin thoughtfully. 

“Thanks, Bones,” Jim said, morosely, as he rubbed at his sore neck with one weary, heavy hand.

“Again,” Bones replied, with a soft snort and a roll of his eyes. “I always seem to be hoisting you outta trouble, kid.” 

He sat beside Jim on the biobed, body a warm line against the captain’s. Bones’ head was lowered, eyes blinking sightlessly down at the floor, profile a study in thoughtfulness. Jim watched him for a while, before he nudged the other man’s shoulder with his own.

“Hey,” he said, quietly, as Bones turned inquisitive eyes up to his. “I know what I said on the train, you know. I meant it when I said I loved you.” 

A small smile curved Bones’ mouth but his answer was a long time in coming. Jim wondered if Bones would ever answer at all, until his mouth opened finally and he began speaking. 

“I know. I seem to recall saying I loved ya too, kid,” Bones replied, with an affectionate snort. 

“I thought you were just humouring me,” Jim said, with a smile to take the edge off his words. “I must not have appeared too coherent, at the time.”

“I wasn’t humouring you,” Bones said, quietly. “I might be a lot of things - “

“Like irrepressibly grumpy,” Jim cut in, when Bones paused.

“Granted. I might be a lot of things, Jim, but I never say things I don’t mean,” Bones replied, suddenly unable to meet Jim’s gaze. “Why d’you think I fought so hard to get you back from that black hatted bastard who‘d taken you? It wasn’t because you’re the captain nor because Spock had told me to. It’s because you’re you. I dunno what I’d do if you ... weren’t there anymore.” 

“If I was dead, you mean,” Jim corrected, picking up on the slight pause in the other man’s speech.

“Dammit, Jim, I wasn’t gonna say that,” Bones said, anger heating his words enough to let Jim know he’d been right in his supposition. 

“Sorry,” was all Jim could offer in return, even though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was apologizing for.

“You mean a hell of a lot to me, Jim. Hell, I’ve already said I love ya. It’d destroy me if you weren’t there,” Bones said, quietly. 

Silence reigned between them, then, before Jim broke the heavy silence.

“So now what?” he asked, quietly. 

“What do people normally do when they admit they love each other?” Bones asked, rhetorically.

Jim grinned at that, laughter lighting up his eyes and crinkling the skin around them in amused lines. He didn’t answer Bones’ statement; he didn’t have an answer ready, nor did he think that Bones particularly required one. Instead, Bones asked exactly what had happened on the train, to which Jim began telling Bones all that he could remember, leaving his thoughts of Bones himself to the last. Bones had indicated he didn’t want Jim to leave anything out, so Jim told him he’d been thinking of him while Black Hat was feeding from him. 

“It was the only thing that kept me sane throughout the whole ordeal,” Jim said, looking a little shame-faced. “I’m sorry I used you so cheaply.” 

“I’m tempted to say that I’m a doctor, not a whore, but that would be insensitive and inappropriate given the circumstances,” Bones said, with a smile. “I’m glad, you know.” 

He fell silent and Jim didn’t ask him what he was glad about. Instead he sat there in silence, watching Bones as the other man thought, before he took the doctor’s hand. Bones looked up at him then, but didn’t take his hand away; instead he entwined his fingers through Jim’s and gave him a tight little nod of assent. 

“This is awkward, Bones,” Jim admitted finally. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Just do the same as you would with anyone else you’re dating,” Bones huffed.

“That’s it, though. I don’t date. You know me. I leave after a night,” Jim said, with a frown. “I don’t want to do that with you.” 

“Then, don’t,” Bones said, firmly, as though it really was that simple.

“It’s easier for you, Bones,” Jim said, sadly. “You don’t play around the same way I do.” 

“Then, don’t do it when you’re with me,” Bones expanded. “I have the patience and the time, if you do.”

“You make it sound as though it all depends on me,” Jim laughed, but his laughter sounded sad even to his own ears.

“It does,” Bones replied, watching the smile fade from Jim’s eyes at that. “You need to hear things like that, kid. You’re a grown man. When you’re with me, I want you to be really with me. You got that, kid?”

“I hear ya,” Jim said. “I’ll try not to let you down.”

“You won’t,” Bones said, with enough conviction that Jim had no choice but to believe him. 

And when Bones leant in suddenly to press warm lips against his own, that one kiss eradicated any last doubts Jim might have had. 

~~ the end ~~


End file.
